


Mrs. Faraday

by invisame



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisame/pseuds/invisame
Summary: You and your husband help take down an old foe of yours





	Mrs. Faraday

You stood beside Joshua Faraday as he talked to the leprechaun he'd lost his horse to. He glanced over at you. "Why didn't you tell me I wasn't dreaming?" he asked.

You rolled your eyes, your arms crossed over your chest. "Y/N, sweetie, this is man's business. I don't need you. Why don't you run on back to our room," you mimicked him. "Ring any bells?"

His eyes went wide and his face paled. "Holy hell. How am I still alive?" His panic-stricken voice made you chuckle. He had always been slightly terrified of your temper.

"I figured losing Jack was enough of a lesson for you," you explained. 

"Thank you. I love you," he said rushed and turned back to his discussion but he wasn't getting anywhere much. You leaned against the barn and watched as Sam Chisolm rode up. You only knew who he was because he'd announced it shortly after you and Josh had saved his ass.

He was recruiting Josh for a job, offering him Jack in exchange as well as a cut of the money. "What's the job?" you asked, stepping forward.

Chisolm didn't answer.

"You want our help, we want to know what we're getting into," you added.

The warrant officer's eyes narrowed. "I was trying to recruit your man here. No offense, but this isn't really the sort of job you bring women along on."

Josh took a big step back and looped an arm around your waist. "She shoots better than me, probably you too. She'll be an asset. You take both of us or neither of us."

The other man looked surprised, but he nodded after a moment's thought. "All right. I'm not really in a position to be turning down help at this point. We're heading to Rose Creek to save the town from a man called Bartholomew Bogue."

You went still at the mention of the name.

"Did you say Bogue?" Josh asked.

Chisolm nodded in answer.

"Yeah, we're coming," you agreed for both of you. You weren't passing up a chance to be rid of Bogue once and for all.

***

Now, you were at the bar in Rose Creek. You sat in a chair a small distance away and watched the men discuss strategy and plans. Josh kept shooting you looks and shaking his head. He knew you wanted to tell the others about your past, but he was worried about how they'd take it. You, frankly, were more concerned with keeping everyone alive.

"So, that's the plan," Chisolm said and straightened from where he'd been bent over a drawing of the town stretched out on the table.

"It's a good plan too. If you're willing to lose half of your team," you spoke up.

"Damn it, Y/N," you heard Josh mutter. 

"Explain please." Chisolm stepped back from the table so you could join the others. 

"You're underestimating Bart Bogue," you started. "He doesn't play fair. He doesn't care that there are women and children still in town. He doesn't care that people might have been willing to sell. He will come with the intention of destroying Rose Creek and everyone in it. You need to be prepared for that."

"Why does it sound like you know him?" Jack Horne asked with a narrow gaze in your direction.

"Because I do. We were engaged to be married before I ran off with Faraday."

"What was that?" Goodnight asked with a twist of his head. "It sounded like you said you were engaged to Bogue."

You sighed. "I did. My father arranged it, I wanted nothing to do with him. My father was a wealthy merchant. Bogue saw me at a party and wanted me. What Bogue wants, he gets. I took off two days before the wedding. Word has it that he thinks I'm dead. He can't fathom I wouldn't want to marry him."

"We can use this," Billy chimed in drawing everyone's attention since he rarely talked to anyone but Goodnight.

You smiled widely at that. "Yes, we can. And I have the perfect plan."

***

"I don't like this," Josh said as you saddled Jill, your horse. Bogue was approaching the town and you needed to intercept him. 

You leaned over and kissed his lips. "It'll work. I'll be fine and everyone will live. I like the part where everyone lives."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Me, too." He helped you up on your horse. "I packed you a present," he said and handed you a small bag.

You smiled as you glanced inside and tied the bag to the pommel of the saddle. "Take care of yourself, Mr. Faraday. I'm going to be pissed if you die," you told him.

"You too, Mrs. Faraday." 

You turned and rode out of town in the direction Bogue was coming from. You didn't dare look back for fear you'd lose your nerve. You and Josh had rarely been separated since the day you said 'I do'. And you hated Bogue with a passion.

You rode Jill hard out of town, needing it to look like you escaped. When you came into sight of the approaching army of men, several guns pointed in your direction. You pulled Jill to a halt and spoke between panted breaths. The more desperate you looked the better. "Bartholomew Bogue. I'm looking for Bartholomew Bogue."

He rode to the front of his men, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw you. You slid off your horse and stumbled over to him as he dismounted to meet you. He shoved your hair off your face. "Y/N, I thought you were dead."

You shook your head. "I kept trying to get word to you but they always caught me. They dragged me here. When I heard what was going on, I knew I had to get away and find you. I'm so glad I found you. They have so many men, Bart."

He smirked at you. "More than me?"

You looked past to the men behind him and blinked at him in surprise. "You came prepared."

"Of course I did. I've even got a little surprise for them," he added and gestured to a cart with a cover over it. 

Well, at least he'd helped you find your target. 

"I want you to stay here with a couple of the men. I'll come get you when we're finished," he said, putting his hands on your arms and pushing you away a little.

Your eyes widened as you did your best to look scared. "No! Please, Bart. I don't want to be away from you again."

He gave a small smile and ran a hand down the side of your face. "All right. But you stay right beside me."

You nodded eagerly and got back on your horse, leading her to fall into step beside him.

***

Bart Bogue was an asshole. Not that you hadn't already been aware of this, but you hadn't expected him to be so cold when he was ordering people to their deaths. Fortunately it looked like more of his people were dying than yours. One of the men swept the cover from the cart to reveal a Gatling gun.

Your heart dropped and you forgot to breathe. Dear God. Thinking quickly, you turned to Bogue. "Can I have a cigarette, Bart?"

He smiled and held out his tin. "Of course, Y/N." 

You slipped one between your lips and leaned forward so he could light it. You eased Jill back so he couldn't immediately see what you were doing. Your hand slid into your saddle bag and pulled out two sticks of dynamite. The wicks had already been shortened. Thank you, Joshua.

You turned Jill, ignoring Bogue calling for you. With one swift motion you lit both sticks. You rolled one under the cart and tossed the other further down the line to take out most of the men. You tried to distance yourself before the explosions but were relatively unsuccessful. Jill whinnied and bucked, throwing you to the ground. "Ow," you said as you blinked up at the sky. 

The last thing you heard was Bogue screaming your name in fury before everything went black. 

***

"Back off, Goodnight." Josh's voice floated to you through the darkness. "She's my wife, not yours."

"Not trying to steal your woman, Faraday. Just trying to help, seeings as you're shot and all."

Your eyes flew open. "You're shot? I told you to take care of yourself, Faraday," you snapped.

You turned your head to see him smiling at you, moisture in his eyes. "Well, I told you the same thing, Faraday."

"Bogue?"

"Dead," Chisolm said and you looked past your husband to see the rest of the men gathered not far away, watching the two of you. "You saved a lot of people today, Mrs. Faraday."

You shrugged. "It's what I do." With that you put your hands on your husbands face and pulled him forward for a kiss.


End file.
